movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth
The Truth is a 2018 film based on Terry Prachett's novel of the same name. Plot At the start of the story, William de Worde has been estranged from his wealthy father and makes a living writing an Ankh-Morpork newsletter which is sent out to other cities. The story begins when a group of dwarfs led by Gunilla Goodmountain arrive in the city with a new invention: a printing press with movable type. With the press set up in a hut behind The Bucket in Gleam Street, De Worde and the dwarfs begin to create Ankh-Morpork's first newspaper, the Ankh-Morpork Times, with some encouragement by Lord Vetinari. Meanwhile, the New Firm (Mr. Pin and Mr. Tulip, a duo of criminals) arrive in the city. They have kidnapped a Vetinari lookalike named Charlie, and are charged by the 'Committee to Unelect the Patrician' to frame Vetinari for a murder. They plan to use Charlie to frame the Patrician for attempting to run away with stolen gold, but this nearly fails due to the Patrician's Assassin skills. They improvise by stabbing Drumknott and pushing Charlie into the hallway to 'confess'. Aided by his new reporter Sacharissa Cripslock and vampire iconographer Otto Chriek, De Worde investigates the embezzlement against the Patrician, annoying the City Watch in the process. As it turns out, the criminals made the mistake of letting Vetinari's dog escape, and their assisting lawyer Mr. Slant warns them that the Watch will be able to extract information from it, so the New Firm are forced to search for the dog. Meanwhile, on his way back to the press, De Worde discovers that the Guild of Engravers, now the Guild of Engravers and Prínters have set up a cheap tabloid paper called the Ankh-Morpork Inquirer, full of totally unbelievable (even by Discworld standards) stories that a large part of the population seem to take seriously. In the third edition of the Times, De Worde offers $25 for finding Wuffles. This causes a huge crowd of people to arrive offering a variety of animals, while the New Firm arrive in disguise. They are just about to attack De Worde when Otto takes a picture using "Dark Light", which as a side effect causes fear and panic among the crowd and a stampede of animals. Mr Pin demands that Slant increase their fee; he and Tulip head back to their base at the De Worde house, where they find Sacharissa Crisplock and take her back with them to the Press. While they wait for De Worde to arrive, a fight breaks out and the machinery catches fire. Mr Pin and Mr Tulip take refuge in the basement, but boiling lead starts to pour through the ceiling. Pin shoots Tulip with a crossbow, and when he escapes, he attacks De Worde in a fit of rage and gets stabbed with a paper spike. De Worde discovers a Dis-organiser, and by listening through the imp's memory discovers that his father is behind the conspiracy. De Worde confronts his father at his mansion, only to almost be captured and transported away. He is saved by Otto Chriek, who threatens Lord De Worde with vampiric revenge but ultimately lets him go. Using the New Firm's payment, De Worde buys a new press and unites with the Guild. Vetinari is reinstated as Patrician and informs De Worde that Charlie has decided to take up acting. The book ends after William and Sacharissa report on Captain Carrot saving an old lady from a runaway beer cart. Meanwhile, Mr Tulip repents before Death and is reincarnated as a woodworm, while Mr Pin is reincarnated as one of the humorously shaped potatoes mentioned in the blurb. Cast Matt Smith as William de Worde Catherine Tate as Sacharissa Cripslock Alistair McGowan as Vimes Ray Winstone as Gaspode Stephen Briggs as Charlie Robert Englund as Mr. Tulip Martin Short as Mr. Pin Charles Dance as Lord Vetinari Christopher Lee as Death Makenzie Crook as Nobby Nick Frost as Colon Category:Movies